Damaged
by TheAuthor07
Summary: Gabriella was broken She had that life that you would only read about in papers. But she was living it. Though as someone finally rescues her from fate, she pulls back until one incident where she will learn how to trust, even with the bumps along the way


**My second story:D. I will definatly be continuing with YSHL (You should have lied.) But due to recent events revaling there are more things that meets the eye and things aren't all bright and wonderfull I have started this stroy. It won't be frequent updating and YSHL comes first. As does my friends treatment. Please Review:) :) :)**

**Much Love xxx**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own a thing other than the storyline.**

A Ruined Soul.

_Summary: What happens when life throws you problems you can't face? Problems no-one can go at alone. Will he help her through or leave her to suffer like the rest of them who she thought would catch her. __Troyella. Story._

**Gabriella POV.**

I lent against my wall listening to them argue. I couldn't take it anymore I had to get out. Getting out of bed I slowly made for the dresser pulling out some jeans and a shirt. I quickly changed into them throwing my pj's in against the wall. I slipped on my shoes and tugged at a jumper pulling it over my head. I grabbed the keys off my beside table and shoved my phone in the front pocket of my jeans. Pulling the hood up and over my head I slipped out my balcony doors and climbed down the tree beside it. Slipping out into the dark night. I hated the silence the only noise coming from my shoes walking along the damp pavement. I looked up at the passing houses as I quickened my pace I broke into a run, Just thrilled to be out of that house. I slowed down rummaging around in my pocket for my Ipod. Finding it I placed the earphones in my ears and blasted music throught the tiny speakers.

I walked round the block a few times avoiding my house at all costs. I knew I had to go back, But I just wanted to savour the moment of being free. Free from the fights, from the constant worry of being hit...From everything. I breathed in the cool crisp air. I squinted my eyes, I was sure there was a figure in the distance. I edged closer, it was in the park. I tilted my head narrowing my eyes trying to get a better look and the figure running back and forward on the court. I paused the song on the Ipod to hear running footsteps and bounce of ball.

"Hello?" I said cautiously stepping forward.

"Hello?" A gruff male voice came from the court. The ball stopped bouncing and dropped to the floor. "Who's that?" The same voice asked also moving.

I got closer to him, looking at him I could only see the faint outline of him. He looked quite tall, but then again I didn't know how old he was.

"Gabriella..." I said feebly. "Who's that?"

"Troy." The voice said out of the shadows. "What you doing out here?" He asked in his gruff voice and bouncing the ball.

"I needed some space." I said vaguely. "You?" I asked as the I picked up the ball that had rolled over to my feet.

"Needed a place to think." He replied. "Can we go somewhere a little lighter so I can I actually see who I'm talking to?!" He said.

"Yeah..." I turned starting to walk over to the streetlamp which dismally lit up the surrounding area. Troy soon approached me stepping into dim light. "Well this is...Me." I said handing him back the basketball. I pulled the hood tighter over my head covering most of the top of my head and my eyes. Troy raised his hand pulling the hood down from my head taking a proper look at me and pulled down his own hood.

"And this is me." He said in a less anxious tone. I looked up into his brilliantly blue eyes shining brightly despite the darkened nights sky. "You wanna sit down?" He asked suddenly and gesturing over to the picnic bench next to the post. I looked at it for a while then back at Troy. I shrugged. _It couldn't hurt right?_ I thought to myself.

"Sure..." I said as we walked over to it. I sat on the table my feet resting on the bench. Troy did the same.

"Where do you go to school?" He asked as he sat down on the cold wooden table.

"East high...You?" I asked him wrapping my arms round my cold body.

"Same." He said Leaning his head forward and looking at me.

"What year?" I asked turning my head to face him.

"Junior. You the same?" He said as I nodded my head. "Cool, I think I better get back before my Dad realises I'm out."

"Okay, I guess I might see you tomorrow." I said looking forward again and placing the earphones back in my ears. He nodded heading off. I was secretly dissapointed. It was nice having someone to talk to. Even if we'd never had met before.

Playing the song that had now been paused for over 10minutes I hummed along to the tune and began walking round the block again.

_**I know this is a short Chapter but is just a tester one to see if people like this story. I suppose if I have more than 8 reviews I'll carry on.  
**__**Much Love xxx TheAuthor07 xxx**_


End file.
